Unfinished lines
by Nopenona
Summary: I'm bad at these things but perabeth is somewhat of 28 years old. Percy jackson and annabeth chase have a son
1. Chapter 1

Hello reader this is my first fanfic ever!

I hope you enjoy it and give me a review if you want a second chapter of this!

Btw: sorry for my crappy english

I was always in his neighborhood ,i'd never let him get away from me , never. We were always attached to each other in some way. Holding hands, standing so close that we touched, or just hugging. We always had nightmares at night or just while we were thinking about nothing ,even when our eyes were open we had nightmares. The nightmares were usually about tartarus, but most of the time it was about losing each other. Then we would wake up screaming and kicking and hitting things. When that was over, we would fall into each others arms and cry. Sometimes that would go on for hours. The record was 3 hours 23minutes. We would go back to normal after that , but i'm not sure what normal even meant back then.  
But that's already 10 years ago.

"Luke are you almost done?" I yelled upstairs to my 7 year old son "Yes mam I'm almost there" "We need to leave, or else Chiron will let you train even harder then your father!" Luke immediately stood next to me whit his orange shirt on, his bag in his hands, his blonde hair messy and his sea green eyes looking at me. I knotted my hand in his hair and said that he has to go to the car already. He sprints to the car while I grab the last things we need.

I was really exited to see the camp back again. Luke would see it for the first time. When we arrived Luke was sleeping and he was drooling. I grinned and said he had to wake up because we had arrived.

Percy and I became teachers on the camp. Percy learned the poseidon kids ( if there were any) to control there powers or he was busy helping them with sword fighting. I helped the kids whit learning to speak greek, or i was building new houses for the kids. So far i had build for every half-blood a cabin and I had also build one for the kids of two half-bloods , like Luke , because we didn't know what their powers were and when they turned seven they could come here. There also was a cabin for the adult half-bloods like Percy, Nico and me.

I entered the arena whit Luke by my side, and I saw Percy teaching the half-bloods of hades ( there were 2 for the moment) a technique. I wasn't surprised to see Nico sit next to miss. O'leary. When Percy noticed that Nico was waving to someone, he turned around. He was grinning immediately. He ran towards me and Luke. When he grabbed my waste i leaned in for a kiss. I pulled away because i knew Luke didn't feel comfortable whit the situation. Percy hugged Luke and took him whit him towards the Hades children. I sat next to Nico and watched how Percy tried to find an armor and a sword for Luke.

When we dropped Luke of whit Chiron and the rest of the kids and we were sure Luke was okay , we walked toward our cabin and bumped into Rachel. She still lived here in her cave and was the oracle. Nico was her only company here so she was happy to see some new faces.

We walked into our room in the cabin ( yes in our cabin we have rooms so we have some privacy) and laid down all our stuff. I laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling and i felt that my little seaweed brain hugged me from behind. I fell asleep as we just laid there staring at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello i hope you enjoy the second chapter !**

**-Nona**

Percy had to get up early for lessons, he had the poseidon kids in the morning and the kids of the  
half-bloods in the afternoon. I went to Rachel for a visit , she still lived in her cave.

"Rachel are you here?" I yelled. "I'm in the back!" I heard her scream as the answer to my question. I walked through the cave and i admired it's beauty. Before i even knew Rachel was hugging me. "You wanna help me with my lessons?" I asked her. " You know i'm not good in Greek and Architecture." "I could teach you some basic Greek if you want to?" i offered. "Nah i don't really like studying while i'm not going to school anymore." She pulled a weird face and i just laughed. I knew her already more than 10 years and i still didn't know what's up in that mind of her.

As we walked out of 'the oracle cave' -apollo named the cave- we walked past the Hades cabin. There were a couple of half-bloods inside. I thought about Nico and i remembered the day that we got the little punk and Bianca out of that school. Back then he seemed to have nothing to worry about at all, well that wasn't Nico anymore. He was now on the camp more often to see his brothers and sisters. They all looked alike but there was this one girl, this one girl that looked so much like Bianca i had teary eyes every time i saw her. The girl was only 10 years old but they looked so alike that i sometimes forgot that her name wasn't Bianca but Clare. Nico protected her like she was Bianca who came back to life. Nico walked out of the cabin holding hands with Clare. The only times i saw Nico smiling was when he was with her. I run towards Nico and suprised him with a hug. I turned myself towards Clare. "Hello how are you ?" she looked at Nico as if he had to give her a sign that she could answer. " She shy." Nico said to me "You can talk to Annabeth. She's a friend." Clare looked suprised at me and said she was fine and then went back to shy mode and hid herself behind Nicos back. Rachel tried talking to Clare too. I have to admit she was better in things like this than me. Rachel took Clare's hand and the four of us walked towards my greek class. Clare was in my class today so Nico helped me a bit. Clare was a really good student but when she didn't know something she was to shy to ask it. When Nico helped she wasn't as shy as she normally was.

The first time I saw Luke that day was at dinner. He had such a big smile on his face i had to start laughing.I hugged him and asked him how training was. "It was awesome! I fought with a real sword and i heard all these cool stories about what you and dad did when you were younger!" He was so full of energy i was afraid he was going to explode. I kissed his fore head and send him back to his table. I followed him with my eyes until i couldn't see him anymore because of all the other kids.

Ten minutes or so later Percy finally came to sit next to me. " the Poseidon kids are so fun to train with!" Percy announced. I laughed at him and kissed him. I remembered the little raven haired , sea-green eyed boy that I saw running up the hill while carrying Grover. I remembered what i was doing that night.

I sat the ground next to a big tree i found a couple of days ago. I liked the tree because of its location. It was a spot nobody would see if they weren't looking for something really special. I sat there thinking about everything. Trying to figure out why  
Luke ( Castellan) had changed so much. I heard someone screaming for help. I almost jumped on my feet because i was so surprised by it.  
I immediately started running towards the big house warning Chiron. He letted me sit on his back because we needed to be fast.

I looked down on a boy of, what i guessed, my age. He had sea-green eyes and raven hair. I immediately felt that this boy had something to do whit my future and also that he probably was one of the most mighty half-gods i ever met.

Clarisse looked at us and probably remember the underwater kiss. I started laughing. And looked at how Chris looked at little Silena. She was as fierce full as her mother. Clarisse kissed Chris on his cheek. Chris looked at Clarisse with eyes full of love. Percy squeezed my hand lightly and i layed my head in his neck. And he kissed the top of my head. While holding hands i felt his ring and smiled . We married young, we know that, but as a half-blood you are probably gonna die soon. ( Unless if you are Roman )We knew we were made for each other. And now we have Luke and with a second kid coming I was glad were I was with my life now. Damn, I knew i forgot to tell Percy something.

Sitting at the campfire always was, and always will be my favorite thing to do. Especially when Percy is sitting next to me and Luke is sitting at our feet with his head against my knees. While the Apollo cabin was singing a song I whispered in Percy's ear I had to tell him something. He looked confused at me. He held my hand and we stood up. I said to Luke that we would be back right away. He nodded and sang along with the apollo cabin. When we moved away from the campfire Percy asked me what was wrong. "Nothing." I said. " then what is it ?" Percy looked at me, he looked like he was trying to read my mind, sadly that only happens in battles. " I have a surprise for you" i told him. "What, Wise girl you know i don't like suprises." I looked at him and instantly began to smile " i'm pregnant seaweed brain!" He looked shocked and then carried me bridal style back towards the campfire while he couldn't stop kissing me. He looked so overflowing from happiness. Luke pulled a weird face and asked what was wrong. " you're going to get a little brother or sister!" Percy announced to Luke. His face was going from normal to suprised to happy in less then a second. A second after that he was wrapping his arms around our necks. Percy letted him sit in his lap and i layed my head back on his shoulder. Percy couldn't get that stupid grin of his face for the rest of the evening and even in the morning he was still grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading this story! If you like it please review, i'd like to know if you guys have any suggestions or even just a little bit of correction on something. **

**PS: i'm sorry that this is a short chapter! **

**-Nona**

PERCY'S POV:

I can't believe that it's true we're having a little kiddo , again! I've just been staring at Annabeth for the rest of the evening and the next day and the next and ... While she's lying in my arms right now, i just can't believe that it's true we're half- bloods. Half-bloods usually die young and in an awful way, we're 28, we have survived Tartarus together, we have a son! You get me? We can't have this much luck? Can we? Whit all those thoughts on my mind i just bury my head in her hair. I've been together with Annabeth for 12 years now. These have been the best years of my life! Well sure i've known her for longer but it isn't the same. It all went so quick being kidnapped by Hera, engaging, marrying, Luke, and now another kid. I think i may be the happiest man on earth now.

"Morning seaweed brain! " Annabeth yells in my ear. " Arghhh wise girl, still don't know i hate mornings?" She smacked me with her pillow. Finally i can open my eyes properly. Annabeth is hanging with her head directly above my face. I kiss her and grab her by the waist so she has to fall in bed with me. Until then i didn't notice she was wearing a bikini. " No time to stay in bed seaweed brain! I was planning on a morning swim. " i jump out of bed and practically fly into my swimming shorts. While i carry Annabeth bridal style out of the cabin i ask her if we should take Luke with us. "Sure! Maybe we can see if he has some Poseidon powers?" " Great idea!" " That's why you call me wise girl!" I burst out laughing because of the look on her face.

"Rise and shine, honey!" Luke opened his eyes and the first look on his face was absolute terror. That's probably how everybody would look if they woke and two people are a few inches away from your face . When he realized it was us he laughed and hung at my neck. I told him to put on his swimming shorts. You could see by the look on his face he was almost exploding from happiness.

With Luke sitting in my neck and my fingers strangled with Annabeth's we walked towards the water. I let Luke vome out of my neck and held his hand. We ran towards the water and jumped into it. I took him to the bottom of the lake and made an air bubble. Luke was laughing so loud i was almost deaf. When he was calmed down I asked him if he could try make a bubble to. After about half an hour Annabeth joined us in the bubble. " Hows it going seaweed brain?" "Good!" I answered enthusiastically. "Luke just made a bubble!" I kissed him and remembered our first underwater kiss. I knew he remembered to because he smiled while kissing me.

Annabeth's POV:

I walked into the Big house and heard someone talking. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." "Love you to." I walked down the hallway and found Piper. " Hey." "Oh, hi Annabeth!" She smiled. "Who where you talking to?" I asked her."Oh, Jason. I'm going back to the Roman camp tomorrow. Someone has to make sure Leo doesn't burn the place down. I just came to see if everything was ok with all of the Aphrodite campers were." "How's everything going in the Roman camp?" I asked her. "Oh everything's fine. Except for Octavian, he keeps locking himself up in his mind. He just shuts himself down on those moments and sleeps for a week or two. Those are my favorite moments in the camp, but then Nico has to come and stop by to wake him up because else he'll die. How is Luke doing by the way?" " Oh he's fine we are trying to figure out what he's capable of. We found out that he can make air bubbles under water. He's even going to be a bigger legend then Percy!" "How can't it be? You and Percy are two of the most powerful demi-gods i ever met!" " Knock it off Piper you're making me blush! Why are you going back so early, If I may ask?" "I don't exactly know either, Jason wanted to talk to me about something."

Percy's POV

Annabeth was going to go sleep early because she was exhausted from training with the Ares kids. When i entered the cabin everything was perfectly fine. I woke up in the middle of the night because someone was screaming in the cabin next to ours, the cabin of the half-blood kids. I woke Annabeth up and she immediately slipped out of my arms and ran to the other cabin. I ran just behind her and when we wanted to enter the cabin Annabeth bumped into little Silena. "Annabeth! Thank the gods i was just coming to get you! Luke just wont wake up or stop screaming!" I ran through the door and stopped at Luke's bed. The whole cabin stood beside his bed trying to wake him up. I told them to step back, which they immediately did. I tried to wake him but nothing worked. I carried Luke in my arms and ran towards the Big House with Annabeth right behind me. "Chiron ! Chiron! We need you !" After standing in front of the door for a couple of minutes he opened up. "Percy? Annabeth? what are you doing here at this hour." he seemed slightly confused and then he saw Luke in my arms wrestling to get free from my grip but still sleeping. "Oh gods what happened to him?" and then tears started rushing down our faces "Please Chiron help him." Annabeth struggled with her words but she managed to get them out.

**Ooh cliffhanger! Don't forget to review if you like this story. I would like to hear your opinion on this story so feel free PM me review me it doesn't matter. I love you guys!**

**-Nona**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! **

**this is a short chapter ( like really fucking short)**

**it's just that i wanted to give you guys something**

**-Nona**

**Percy's POV **Chiron took Luke out of my arms and laid him on the couch. "I don't see anything strange. Annabeth are you sure..." "I'm pretty damn sure i saw what is saw Chiron!" i answered Chirons question "Perce..." Annabeth tried to grab my shoulder and pull me back to sit on the other couch. I fell on the ground, my sight was becoming blurry. Annabeths voice made place for another one.

**Annabeth's POV **

Chiron pulled me back from Percy's body but he couldn't i was too strong. He called Nico to come help him. Nico ran into the Big House with Clare. He pulled me back and i burried my head in his chest. Nico looked around the room. He saw Luke on the couch and Percy on the floor. "Clare," he demanded," go to the Apollo cabin and say that they have to come here immediatly." The little girl nodded and ran off. "Nico, you... you didn't feel anything, did you?" i asked Nico. I saw his worried face and i knew something wasn't right. "Annabeth," he began before i could start crying again, "I didn't feel them die but i know they aren't in their bodies anymore." "How do you know?" i asked him. "I can see Percy rise out of his body at the moment and Luke...Luke is talking to well eh ...

**Percy's POV **

I stood up and i saw myself rise out of my body. "Dad? Dad is that you?" my head hurted from falling on the ground.I saw Luke and someone else but i only payed attention to Luke. I kneeled down and took Luke in my arms. The other person came stand next to me and i looked up to his face. A pale face with a scar, a scar like Luke's. Then it hit me the other person was Luke Castellan.

**i hope you liked this little chapter i will probably updat in 2 or 3 weeks. If you like this story then please review or favorite it or whatever. If you want to tell me something about the story or just something stupid... FEEL FREE**

**i love all of you XXX**

**-Nona**


End file.
